


Lady's do not start fight's. (No, they finish them)

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Poetry, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Sexism, casual cursing, not so internalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: ‘Why can't you be more ladylike?’How do you know being a lady isn't taking up space and making yourself heard? The definition changes with the time's after all.So no, Grandma. Keep your backwards head up ass ways.I think I'm gonna curse all I want.





	

Dear Grandma,

 

A casual swear word drips from my lips.   
I flinch to watch your face and I know your admonition before you say it.

 

_ ‘Why can't you be more **ladylike?’** _

 

My jaw cracks from grinding my teeth too hard.   
I bite the inside of my cheek.   


 

Ladylike.

 

I am not a woman let alone a lady.

 

Ladylike.    


 

Of all the words to try and contain me.   


 

I am a falcon.    
A forest.   
Stardust.    
Iron in my veins and a soul like a hurricane.    
I am a goddamn  pyroclastic flow . 

Volatile.   
Burying the old to give life to the new.    


 

I am me and everything I ever will be.   
An overflowing well of possibility.   
And what you want me to be is _a lady_.   


 

Dear Grandma,    


 

Fuck you.

 

How do you know being a lady isn't taking up space and making yourself heard? The definition changes with the time's after all.

 

So no, Grandma. Keep your backwards head up ass ways.

 

I think I'm gonna curse all I want.


End file.
